5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Lula
Lula is a Plumber in 5 Years Later and the leader of The Orion Squad. She first appeared in Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost. She is a Citrakayah from the planet Chalybeas in the Ben 10 Universe. Appearance Lula is a feline-like alien with yellow eyes. She has purple and black fur around her body. Along with a blue mark on her forehead, she also has a triangular nose. She wears a standard issue of the Plumber's uniform. 5YL_Lula_Blue_Hoodie.png|Blue Hoodie History Early Life Lula was born on the planet Chalybeas, living an uneventful life. Due to the rivalry between the Citrakayah race and the Kinecelerans, Lula grew a deep insecurity that she would be unable to exceed her potential. Lula often listened to broadcasts chronicling the adventures of Ben Tennyson, who she admired as a hero. During a mission, Ben was required to quickly evacuate a planet and instead of choosing to transform into his perceived to be faster Kineceleran form, he selected his Citrakayahian transformation, Fasttrack, being able to evacuate the planet in time, proving the Citrakayahian's worth to the galaxy. Being inspired by his actions, Lula's confidence in her own abilities grew, and she enrolled into the Plumbers. She eventually was assigned to join The Orion Squad, due to impressing Ben Tennyson with her dedication and skills. Assignment In Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost (Page 4), Lula warned Ben Tennyson and Danny Fenton of a security threat from Max's Plumbing, a Plumber Outpost stationed in Bellwood, accidently interrupting a conversation between the two on how to get Fenton back to his home dimension. Despite offering to go with the two, Ben politely ordered her to stay at the base to guard it in case of an attack, and keep the other members of the squad in line. Judgement Error In Chapter 5: Oversight (Page 2-24), Lula and the rest of The Orion Squad are together in Lula's post, waiting to see if there are any threats on base. Her teammates start to question her, but they decide to hear her out. She tells them that if they need to face an actual threat, they would be together to do so. The life form alert then goes off, causing Lula to lead the squad to the teleport hub to get ready to fight. Danny and Ben come through, and Ben asks if there were any security threats while they were gone. When Lula tells Ben there weren't, Ben discovers a software breach in the Plumber database. This causes the two to get into an argument about Lula's leadership skills. Ben later calls the Orion Squad to meet up at the transport hangar to tell them that Cooper will be their acting leader in his absence. Lula then asks Ben if it was because of what happened earlier, leading to an argument that causes Ben to loose his cool and Lula to storm off. As Ben and the others leave on the plumber ship, Lula watches them from a monitor. In Chapter 8: Risen ''(Page 8- 51), Lula assigns Eve to look for GoTro and after not recieving any new assignments from Cooper, sends Crawnch to look for him who gets into a battle with Skulker. Lula, along with the rest of Orion Squad join Crawnch and are able to defeat him and trap him. After the successful battle, she heads to the Plumber Lab to talk to Blukic and Driba and asks for progress on The Ghost Portal. Cooper finishes the device and Lula along with GoTro, Crawnch, and Cooper, travel to Zim's Dimension in the upgraded Specter Speeder to warn The Heroes about Eon's plans. Personality Lula has been shown to exhibit good leadership qualities, as even her peers look to her as a leader. However, she is also shown to put her gut feelings over direct orders at times, showing she still has room to grow as a leader. Lula holds a deep insecurity over her speed, due to the Citrakayah race often being considered inferior to the Kinecelerans. When Ben accused her of not being fast enough, Lula was shown being deeply hurt, with her retreating to her assigned post being wearing a hoodie, likely to calm down from her outburst. Abilities *'Enhanced Speed-''' Lula can run at extreme speeds, being a young Citrakayah. The spikes on her arms and legs help with her aerodynamics while running, enabling her to keep her balance. *'Enhanced Jumping- ' Lula can jump at heights while still running, increasing speed and distance. *'Enhanced Reflexes- '''Lula has fast, cat-like reflexes. Equipment * '''Throwing Knives' = Weaknesses * 'Sensitivity- '''If Lula gets too emotional, she becomes distressed and unsure about things. * '''Momentum- '''If Lula is running fast enough, she has trouble stopping. *'Fragile Fur Spikes- ' The spikes on Lula's arms and legs are fragile. If they are damaged, they can impact her aerodynamics and by extension, her enhanced running as a whole. Damaged spikes would mess up her balance. Appearances *Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost'' (first appearance) *''Chapter 5: Oversight'' *''Chapter 8: Risen'' Trivia *Lula was created to give Ben someone to be "A Grandpa Max" to, showing Ben's growth as a character and Plumber since the end of Ben 10: Omniverse. **She is only Orion Squad Member who isn't based on an Ink-Tank member. *The Citrakayah species was chosen for Lula for two reasons: **Fasttrack (or any Citrakayahs) never appeared in Ben 10: Omniverse. **Fasttrack is generally disliked by many Ben 10 fans, and Kuro wanted to do justice to the more negatively-received parts of the Ben 10 Franchise in 5YL. *In Chapter 2, Lula only has two freckles on each cheek, but from Chapter 5 onward, she has three. *Lula marks the first appearance of a female Citrakayah (Fasttrack's species) in the Ben 10 Franchise. *Lula's special throwing knives are similar in design to Batman's batarangs Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Orion Squad Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Females